night cat
by Canadians Rock
Summary: it is going to be slow but i well get this story finish
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 night cat**

Gumball and Justin (red fur, black jeans, and a DX shirt from the WWE) were at home when the lights went out and they heard a noise in the kitchen. Justin and Gumball attempted to call the cops, but the phone was not working because the power was out. Justin was in the kitchen calling Gumball, when Justin was knocked out.

Gumball was in the kitchen when he saw a note on the floor ( _if you want your_ _brother back, you will do what I say and meet me at 21 street. if I see a cop I will kill him.)_ Gumball was freaking out because he did not know what to do and he was scared for his brother.

Justin was somewhere in Elmore. A masked man had put a gag in his mouth so he would not scream. Gumball went to see his other brother (Dante Watterson: two tailed cat/panther hybrid) to ask him "why him and not me?" Gumball was mad and sad.

Justin smelled gasoline so he knew where he was because there was only three gas stations in Elmore. Justin moved his hand and felt that the ropes were loose, so he was able to undo the ropes and get the ropes off.

Gumball went to 21 street and met a guy with a mask and gun . Gumball was scared, then the guy said "his boss wants 20 grand or he dies! oh and if you do not get it by Friday he dies".

It was Friday and he was about to leave when the news came on the TV. A news reporter said that they had found a body, it appears to be Justin Watterson. Justin was taken to Elmore hospital and he is not in stable condition.

Gumball was getting ready to go to the hospital when Dante stopped him and asked him if he could come to the hospital too. Gumball said yes, so the two jumped into the car. When they got to the hospital and found out that Justin was in room 202.

 _(Three hours before)_ Justin was about to get out of the chair, when the masked guy came in the room with a revolver and shot Justin in the chest. Justin's body was dumped on the side of the road. Fortunately, Justin was able to call for help.

Gumball and Dante ran to the room number 202 to find it filed with nurses. Gumball tries to see his brother, but the security stops him from getting to his brother. Some how Dante got in the room to see a sad sight.

 **(A/N there is a call out to Dante Watterson malay14 lionroan123 lexboss this is a defiant hero story because the first story was deleted)**


	2. the comas

**Chapter 2 night cat**

When gumball got out of the security grasp to see is brother in a coma more security guys showed up and got gumball and Dante. Then they were sent out side the hospital and they got in the car very sad.

They were thinking of a way to get back at the masked man for shooting their brother. But before they could the cops showed up and said come out with your hands up Zach Watterson.

Dante was mad at Gumball. But Gumball did not know what he did so Gumball came out with his hands up. Two cops came up and put Gumball in the back of a cop car. Dante was confuse way they called him Zach

Gumball was at the cop shop being charged with attempted murder of Justin Watterson but before he said a word, Dante came in and asked, 'why did you do it to your brother?"

Gumball was going to say something but before he knew it the cops came in with some picture of the gun that was used to shoot Justin. The cops asked, "do you know the gun?" Gumball said "no." The cop was getting very mad.

 **(Back at the hospital)**

Justin was waking up from the coma that he was in and Zach was in the corner of the room. Justin said hi gumball but little did he know that was not Gumball. Zach said that he was not Gumball.

Justin was freaking out and did not know what to do so he got out of bed to see Zach holding the gun that shot him. But Zach left the door open so Justin made a go for the door and escaped.

 **(One hour later)**

When Justin arrived home he saw cop cars and some cops talking to Dante. Then Dante saw his brother but the cops did not see him for some reason. When the cops left Justin told Dante about what happened at the hospital.

Gumball was being sent to jail for attempted murder of Justin Watterson. They wanted to drop the crimes for attempted murder but his prosecutor said "no. He tried to murder you and you want to drop that?" And Justin said "yes."

But sadly the prosecutor said no he will not drop the crimes. But the attorney was Tobias and he was mad at Gumball because he took Penny away from him. Justin tried but Tobias would not go for it.

At Elmore jail Dante came to visit Gumball at the holding cell. Gumball was sad because he knew now that the prosecutor was Tobias. Dante tried to cheer up Gumball but it was no use. Gumball had no hopes of getting out of jail.

Dante was saying something about Zach that got Gumballs attention. Then Gumball told Dante about what happened with him and Zach. Then Dante told Gumball that he would get him out of jail.

 **The court room 05:00 pm**

Gumball Watterson do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing truth so help you god. Gumball said I swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but truth. You may be seated.

 **Two hour later**

The verdict is in and we find Gumball Watterson guilty of attempted murder of Justin Watterson. Gumball will serve life in prison with parole for attempted murder. Gumball was being taking to state prison.

Driving the cop car was Mike Watterson they did not know they were brothers. Gumball knows they were being tailed by a black car. He told his brother but he told him to shut up. And then the black car started to shoot at them.

Back with Dante and Justin they were going to get back at Zach for what he did to Gumball and Justin. Justin agreed with Dante and they were reading comic books when they just had an idea.

Back with Gumball and Mike. Mike got shot in the back and the cop car want in to the ditch. The car was upside down and Gumball filled with water from the ditch. Mike was trying to call an ambulance but did not know that the car was filled with water. But when he did he got Gumball out of the car.

Gumball was rushed to hospital and was unconscious. When Gumball got to the hospital he was rushed to get the water out of his lungs. He was on life support because now he was now in a coma.


	3. the chase

**(Chapter 3) the chase**

Justin was walking down the road when he saw six cop cars race by him going to the hospital with an ambulance in the middle of the cop cars. Justin wanted to get back home to Dante. When he got home Dante was on the couch watching TV when the news came on _(this is Elmore news and we have a important announcement to make because a cop car that was going to Elmore prison flipped into a ditch. We will not tell you who was in the car when it flipped and that is it. We will keep you posted)_. Justin an Dante were horrified.

 **One hour later**

At Elmore hospital Gumball was not in a coma anymore but he was tied to the bed for safety reasons and four guards two in the room and two at the door. The guards were on break and forgot call more guards. Gumball was trying to pick the lock to the strap so he could escape the hospital but befor he could escape he needed to take tubes out of his arm. He got the tube out and made it to the exit but ten guards were looking at him.

The guards said "stop."

Gumball started to run and said "no."

The guards said, "oh come on" and started to run for him.

Gumball found a staircase and went up the stairs. He said, "I hope I lost them."

One of the guard said, "he in the staircase".

Gumball was at the roof of the hospital. He said, "I hope they do not find me!"

The guards split into two groups of five. One team went down and the other team went up.

 **Back with Justin and Dante**

They were driving fast to the hospital like Nicole would that's how horrified they were. When they got there they ran to the nurse and told her that they wanted to talk to Gumball Watterson. She said they could not and then she was cut off by the speaker that said,"code red." Guards were running around trying to find Gumball that when Justin said, "I see him" and pointed him out and the chase began.

 **(Sorry for the small chapter. I deleted chapter 1 and 2 by mistake so that why chapter. And I well take a nice and mean review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(CAPTER 4) THE ESCAPE**

 **(A/N) SORRY I KEEP FOR GETTING TO PUT I DO NOT OWN TAWOG OR DO NOT OWN DANTE BECAUSE HE IS OWN BY DANTE WATTERSON. CAN I GET SOME HELP WITH THE TALKING PART OF THE STORYS PLEASE?**

Gumball sees an opening and he goes for it. It was a close call for Gumball. He ran back down the staircase and made it to the door. At the door there is one guard with his back to the door

Zack is in a black car (cop car) watching as Gumball is being surrounded by guards when he escapes. Zack put on the fake police uniform and ran in the hospital to the help guards find Gumball to put him in jail.

Gumball knocks out the guard and takes his uniform. When Gumball was walking out of the hospital he ran in to Dante and Justin. They did not see him which was good at least that is what Gumball wanted.

 **With Dante and Justin one min later**

They were walking out of the hospital when they saw a guard that was standing there with his gun pointed out at a guy. Dante and Justin were standing there and did not know what to do. Then the gun went off.

Dante heard a police man run through the doors of the hospital. The guy ran off before the police could see. Justin saw the body move and went over to it but the guy moved away from him. So, he kept moving slowly to the guy. The police man saw this and grabbed the guy and got him up but he was able to run away

The police man ran for him but he was too slow so the guy got away. Dante and Justin were about to go home but when they saw him weakly speak his words were, "guys help me."


	5. Berlin Nevada

**Chapter 5 Berlin Nevada**

The guy falls in front of Dante and Justin. They ran to the guy. When they got there the guy was a cat who was a cop. Dante called for help on his cell. When the paramedic came they got the guy to a hospital but the cop was D.O.A.

Gumball was of the city lines that he saw a cop car with lights on. He had no where to go but he could use that cop car. So he fell down on the ground. The cop comes to see if he was hurt. The cop got knocked out by Gumball and he ran to the car and got in the car and drove it to town called Berlin, Nevada. It was an abandoned town.

Gumball liked the town but the town was in no condition to live in. Gumball had to make it work. Gumball found a house that worked it had windows a wood powered stove but there was no bed so he had to sleep on the floor. Someone left a lee-Enfield rifle and ammo so Gumball grabbed the rifle and ammo.

Gumball saw a deer in the distance, he got the deer in his sight and shot the dear in the head. Gumball dragged the dear to the house for the meat and the deer hide. He saw an old truck in the distance he went up to the truck it was an old model t ford truck. He saw a Webley revolver in the back of the truck and Gumball grabbed the pistol.

Dante was going to the ghost town with Justin. They picked Berlin, Nevada to pick up a ford model t truck but when they got there that ford model t was moved to a house. Gumball was working on the truck. Dante hit the truck getting the attention of Gumball. Gumball grabbed the pistol and pointed it at Dante and Justin.

Gumball put the, gun on the ground and asked. You're here. Dante said I am here for the ford model t. Gumball said this take it. Dante was mad at Gumball. Gumballs packed, the guns and went inside his house and grabbed the rifle and his pistol and the ammo and got in the cop car and left. He said he was going to Chloride town.

Dante and Justin were scared for Gumball. When Gumball got to the city there were cops there for Gumball. But Gumball turned the cop car around and went back to Berlin Nevada. Gumball was at the house he parked the cop car behind the house. It was night time so he went back to Elmore and he went to his house to find Dante, Darwin and Justin. They were in the front door way.

 **12:00 in the morning**

Gumball drove up to them. Dante and Justin saw Gumball get out of the car. Dante, Justin and Darwin ran to Gumball and gave him a hug. They got him inside the house, but there was an FBI agent watching them.


	6. theroit

**Night cat (chapter) 6 the FBI** agents walked up to the door with some policemen there for back up

Gumball was at the doorway, he heard the FBI agents say "open the door now!" Gumball opened the door slowly to see the FBI agents with their guns pointed at him. Gumball fell to the ground in fear. Justin was at the top of the stairs watching when the policemen opened fire and shot Justin in the chest. The cops called in the paramedics to treat Justin. The FBI arrested Gumball and put him into a vehicle. Justin did not make it to the hospital in time, he was **D.O.A.** Gumball was injured, but stable. Dante did not believe that Justin had died. Dante would not believe that Justin was dead until he saw the body. The officers took him to the morgue to show him the body. Dante was at Gumball's bed side and he was so sad. Gumball woke up from the meds he had taken in the **i.c.u** and asked "where he was?" where was Justin?" Dante was going to cry because Justin was dead. Gumball asked again about Justin, Dante said "Justin had died, I'm sorry." Dante stated to cry. Gumball was shocked and asked "how did he die?" Dante said "he got shot by two policemen." Gumball felt like he was about to have a heart attack. The heart monitor was going nuts; it was making lots of sounds. Two nurses ran into the room to get Gumball's heart under control. Gumball had to go to the ICU. At the ICUwaiting area Dante was sleeping on the chair, when two doctors walked in and said "we woke up Dante, but cannot wake up your brother."He is out cold, we tried to get him to wake up, and he will get a CAT scan when it is available. We think it is the morphine that knocked him out. Dante was pissed off. Two FBI agents informed Dante that there was a riot outside the hospital and to not leave the safety of the hospital.

The riot police was called into contains the riot, but it was no use because the rioters got into the hospital. The rioters wanted to get to Gumball. More riot police were called into to get the riot under control. Some people got to Gumball, but FBI agents stopped them from getting to Gumball.

 **AT THE MORGUE**

Justin was about to sit-up when he saw a man with a knife in his hand. Justin sat up and scared the fuck out of the guy. Justin sat up wide eyed then he saw the security guy calling the police. They came through the door and grabbed Justin and took him to the hospital. **Justin** was in the **ICU** getting the bullet removed from his chest.

Dante was at the **ICU** when he saw Justin. He ran toward Justin who going to the operating room. Before Dante got to Justin, the **FBI** stopped him from going to their operating room. Dante tried to get out of the bear hug, but it was no use the **FBI** agents were too strong.

When Justin came out of the operating room Dante was there waiting for him. Dante said "how are doing Justin?"Justin replied "fine." Dante said how did you survive? "Justin said I do not know how I survived "Dante replied that he had to get back to see Gumball. When he got back to Gumball he was asleep, so Dante went to the cafeteria for something to eat. He did not have any money to buy food, so he went back to the ICU and sat down beside Gumball.

Justin was moved to a different room but Gumball had to stay in the ICU so Dante went with Justin. He wanted to get something to eat but he forgot that he didn't have any money so he went to the bank. When he got there he found there was no money in the bank so he drove home to get his money .When he arrived back. He found that Gumball was moved to a different room. He went to find Dante and sat beside him, then got up and went to Justin's room to see how he was doing. Dante went to the cafeteria for some food and he was going to buy a hamburger and fries but they no ketchup. When Dante got back to the room Justin asked for some ice-cream so Dante got Justin his ice cream. Justin ate all the ice cream but the nurse did not like Dante giving Justin it. When the nurse came in Justin was asleep and sore from the bullets wounds. Dante went to Gumballs room to see how he was doing Gumball was awake doing fine and playing on his phone so Dante did not bug him until he was done playing on his phone. Gumball was charging his phone so Dante started to tell Gumball that Justin was alive Gumball did not believe it, so Dante asked the nurse if Gumball could see Justin. The nurse said ok so Gumball was able to see his brother. Justin saw his brother walk in the room. Gumball believed it and was shocked that his brother was alive. Gumball was talking to Justin Gumball and said,

"how did you survive that?."

Justin said, " I do not know how I survived that"

Gumball said," how do you feel?"

Justin said "relieved"

"how do you feel?"

" the same."

Justin said, "oh".

Dante walked in to the room and said "hi" to Justin. Justin side hi back.

Dante side "how are you doing?"

Justin said, " I am doing fine how about you?"

They stop talking. Gumballs asked Justin if he shot him. Justin said yes Gumball was mad at him for his shooting him.

Gumball asked, "why did you shoot me?"

Justin side" I was aiming for the cops!"

"Oh ok, "why…why did you try to shot the cops?" Justin said, "I don't know…"

 **TO WRITE THIS IT TOOK ABOUT TWO WEEKS AND TO EDIT IT THAT TOOK ONE WEEK SOME PARTS IN THE STORY ARE BASED ON MY EXPERIENCE. LIKE THE ICU PART OF THE STORY. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE DONE. ONE MORE CHAPTER AND I THNK I AM GOING TO BE DONE WITH THIS STORY. I DO NO OWN THE CHARACTERS I BORROWED THE IDEA FROM A DIFFERENT PERSON (BY Dante WATTERSON)**


End file.
